


Family BBQ.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Family, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* Mickey brothers hanging out with Ians family.For RebeccaWinchester07





	Family BBQ.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissMyFrogPhotography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/gifts).



Ian and Mickey were sitting on the couch in the Gallagher home when Fiona walked in.  
“Hey would you mind going and getting some stuff for the bbq tonight?”  
Ian grabbed a list from Fiona and put it in his back pocket “we doing a bbq tonight?”  
“Yeah first real day of the summer” Fiona smiled.  
Mickey looked over at Ian “think my brothers can come?”  
“Yeah Fiona doesn’t care” Ian shrugged before hollering “Right Fi?”

Fiona was in the kitchen now and she called out “what?”  
“Can Mickeys brothers come?”  
“Yeah! Just get more chips and patties. Mandy can come too if she’s fine with ignoring Lip” Fiona smirked as she started the washer.

Ian smiled at Mickey before standing up “You wanna go to the store with me?”  
Mickey just shrugged as he got off the couch and followed Ian out the door.

“Do you think they will all come?” Ian said as he grabbed some chips off the shelf.  
“free food, they’ll come” Mickey said as he threw an extra bag into the cart.  
Ian couldn’t help but wonder “Mandy?”  
“I’ll ask but I don’t know that she’ll want to see Lips stupid face” Mickey rolled his eyes as he pushed the cart over to the hamburger patties.  
Ian just nodded as he understood. 

When they got back to the Gallagher house they dropped the food off so everything could get started and walked over to the Milkovich house.  
Mickey burped as he walked in “HEY ASSHOLES”  
Joey was asleep on the couch when he was startled awake by Mickeys yelling.  
“What the fuck dickhead! I was sleeping.”  
“Gallaghers invited us all to eat some burgers and shit, wanna go?”  
Iggy came out from his room “your boyfriends’ family invited OUR family to go eat?”  
“Don’t make a big deal, you hungry or not?”  
Ian couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Iggy called Ian Mickeys boyfriend and Mickey didn’t deny it.  
Iggy looked over at Ian “you sure that’s ok?”  
Ian just nodded “It’s your dad everyone hates, not you guys” Ian smirked.  
“Fuck it, I’m down. Let me go ask Mandy” Joey said as he went over to Mandy’s room.  
Mickey looked around the house “Where’s Jamie?”  
“Out with everyone else” Iggy just shrugged.

Ian just cleared his throat and entered himself back into the conversation “So it’s just you, Joey and Mandy then?”  
“Yeah” Iggy nodded as Joey and Mandy came out and Mandy went over to Ian and hugged him.  
“I haven’t seen you for a while” Mandy looked over at Mickey “someone’s stealing all your time.”  
“Fuck off” Mickey said with no real heat to it, “let’s go.”  
As they walked to the Gallagher house none of the Milkovich family would admit it but they were all nervous. 

“Hey guys! We have plenty food so eat as much as you want” Fiona smiled as she made eye contact with both Ian and Mickey simultaneously.  
When Fiona walked off Ian gave everyone some plates and told everyone where the food was. 

“Hey Mandy, I’m surprised you came” Lip said nervously.  
He knew he had hurt Mandy a lot and he finally realized just how much she was trying to help him.  
“I’m hungry” Mandy shrugged as she sat down and started eating next to Lip.  
“Well you look good” Lip said awkwardly.  
Mandy couldn’t help but laugh “I’m literally eating a burger and I’m pretty sure I have mustard all over my face” she couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous Lip sounded.  
Lip was obviously embarrassed as he slightly laughed “I know, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.”  
Mandy nodded and smiled, she couldn’t help but think “why does this asshole have to be so cute? “ 

Meanwhile Ian and Mickey were talking with the Milkovich brothers and Fiona.  
“I didn’t expect your family to be nice” Iggy said jokingly but was obviously serious.  
“You guys are seriously welcome to come to any of these things” Fiona responded sincerely.  
“That’s really nice but we wouldn’t want to be a nuisance” Joey quickly added.  
“Nonsense” Fiona smiled at Ian who was giving her a look that said “thank you.”  
“I’m going to see if Liam is still hungry” Fiona excused herself from the conversation and let everyone else continue on. 

When the night finally came to a close Mickey pulled Ian over to the side of the house where nobody was and kissed him.  
Ian couldn’t help but be taken by surprise “What was that for?”  
“Everything” Mickey mumbled into Ians mouth as he went for another kiss.


End file.
